IKATAN
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Apapun yang terjadi, kita masih terhubung. Oleh sebuah ikatan... SakaMutsu /UPDATE chapter 4/HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

**IKATAN**

 _ **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gintama ( Hideaki Sorachi )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Slice of Life, Romance, Tragedy, sedikit komedi. Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, typo, gaje, konten dewasa]**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Aroma kopi itu tercium hingga ke dalam kamar. Sepasang mata yang masih tertutup rapat itu perlahan terbuka.

Terpampanglah iris sebiru laut dalam, sepekat langit angkasa. Tubuhnya masih terasa berat. Nyawanya masih setengah sadar untuk bisa bangun dari kasurnya yang cukup besar itu.

Mungkin kalau bukan aroma kopi yang harum itu dia tidak akan bangun hingga matahari sangat terik di siang hari.

Dia menengok ke samping, merasa heran. Pikirannya seolah bertanya apakah orang yang tidur di sampingnya itu sudah bangun. Sejak kapan.

Akhirnya dia beranjak dan keluar dari kamar. Dia bersandar di pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu yang kuat. Dari situ dia langsung bisa melihat apa yang ada di bawah. Ruang dapur.

"Hmm… kau sedang bikin ko..pi… ya…"

"Oi, keriting. Turun. Mau sampai kapan kau mengigau. Aku takkan bertanggung jawab jika gajimu dipotong. Cepat mandi dan pakai seragammu."

Si yang diomeli malah menguap dan tertidur di pinggir pagar pembatas itu.

"SAKAMOTO!"

Diawali dengan omelan dan bentakan dari istri tersayang di pagi hari tampaknya sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari.

"Iya…"

* * *

 **IKATAN**

 **-Chikara Hoshi-**

* * *

Kelas 3-Z selalu terlihat kacau.

Walaupun ada guru yang sedang mengajar, mereka masih saja sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri atau bersama teman lainnya, melakukan keributan, makan, atau apapun. Kecuali kalau yang mengajar adalah wali kelas mereka. Mereka akan diam.

Yah, para guru sudah mengerti kalau kelas ini adalah satu-satunya kelas yang tidak bisa diatur. Sebagian kata guru-guru yang mengajar, mereka adalah anak-anak buangan.

Tapi guru-guru tidak kehilangan akal untuk menghadapi murid-murid di kelas itu tiap mendapat giliran mengajar. Setiap guru mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing, metode masing-masing, dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa, tapi ada juga yang seolah berbaur dengan murid-murid. Yaitu… dengan gila yang luar biasa.

Tapi sepertinya hanya dia yang gila.

Gila nya melebihi anak-anak di 3-Z.

Saat memulai pelajarannya pun selalu diawali dengan tawa yang… cukup unik.

Sakamoto Tatsuma.

Guru yang mengajar di bidang pelajaran wirausaha dan ekonomi ini terbilang lumayan handal dalam mengajar.

Komentar tentangnya bermacam-macam.

"Sakamoto- _sensei_ gila."

"Dia sangat luar biasa kalau menjelaskan materi."

"Sakamoto- _sensei_ mengasyikkan juga ternyata…"

"Tapi dia itu licik."

"Mesum!"

Oke cukup.

"Ahahaha! Ya, pelajaran kali ini soal bekerja yang menghasilkan sesuatu . Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan kewirausahaan. Sebelum aku menjelaskan tentang yang menghasilkan sesuatu itu, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Adakah sebelumnya yang paham dengan 'kegiatan wirausaha'?" tanyanya.

Dia membenarkan kacamata hitamnya, tersenyum lebar sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Cukup lama dia menunggu murid-murid ada yang sukarela menunjuk tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan satu hal, dia sangat penyabar.

"Kagura… kau sedang makan?" Sakamoto menutup buku paketnya, dia tersenyum dan mendekat. Kagura sedikit ketakutan, dia ketahuan makan bekalnya. Ya, walaupun itu sudah sering.

"Ahahaha ahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa. Bekalmu selalu terlihat menarik dan lauknya macam-macam kalau aku perhatikan. Apa yang buat kamu sendiri? Atau orang tuamu?"

Kagura menggeleng, "Tidak. Yang bikin ini aku sendiri."

"Hoo… hebat sekali! Nah, coba kau pikirkan. Jika kamu membuat bekal ini dalam jumlah banyak, atau sekitar 3-5 _obento_ yang menarik, lalu kau tawarkan ke teman-temanmu untuk dijual. Apa yang kau dapatkan? Dan… apa yang kau bisa simpulkan dari itu?"

Kagura mencoba berpikir, "Hmm, teman-temanku menyukainya dan akan membeli?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Oh, apakah itu yang disebut dengan bekerja yang menghasilkan sesuatu? Aku membuat sesuatu dan menjualnya, apakah itu yang dinamakan kegiatan wirausaha?"

Sakamoto menepuk tangannya, "Yup, benar! Nah, ada lagi kah yang ingin menambahkan lebih spesifik?"

Hijikata Toshiro mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya?"

"Kegiatan wirausaha yaitu menghasilkan karya yang orisinil?"

"Benar! Ada lagi?"

"Wirausaha itu… untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Seperti aku menginginkan Otae- _san_?"

"Ahahaha, Kondo, kau tidak salah. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ditujuan perekonomian.."

Setelah itu Kondo berakhir dengan pipi yang bonyok. Baru saja ditonjok Otae.

"Ahahaha! Ya, cukup. Jadi, wirausaha sebenarnya memiliki banyak arti. Vernon A. Musselman dan John H. Jackson, berwirausaha adalah menginvestasikan dan mempertaruhka waktu, uang, dan usaha untuk memulai suatu perusahaan dan menjadikannya berhasil. _The_ _Theory of Economic Development_ milik Joseph A. Schumpeter, seseorang yang melakukan wirausaha memiliki respon kreatif terhadap lingkungan perekonomian, dan membuatnya sebagai pusat dari pengembangan bahan baku…

'bekerja yang menghasilkan sesuatu' itulah merupakan salah satu kegiatan wirausaha. Jika kalian menjadi seorang wirausahawan, kalian harus bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang baru, atau asli dari tangan dan pikiran kalian. Berorientasi ke masa depan, artinya kalian harus mempersiapkan hasil kalian yang nantinya berguna untuk masa mendatang. Berani mengambil risiko, percaya diri, dan jiwa kepemimpinan merupakan hal yang penting seseorang yang melakukan kegiatan wirausaha."

Pelajaran berlangsung selama satu jam lebih, dan Sakamoto memberikan tugas.

"Tugas untuk kalian adalah membuat sebuah barang kerajinan yang sekiranya itu dapat dijual dipasaran. Kuberi waktu seminggu, dan kumpulkan saat pelajaranku minggu depan. Mengerti?"

"Ya, mengerti."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa minggu depan. Dan, tolong jangan berisik ya."

Sakamoto menutup pintu kelas, dia menghela napas. Sepertinya kelelahan. Dia sedikit terkejut saat selembar surat ada di depan wajahnya.

"Surat peringatan untukmu. Dari kepala sekolah." Ucap Mutsu, yang berdiri di depan Sakamoto sambil melambai-lambaikan surat peringatan.

"Yaampun…" Sakamoto menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat depresi. Seolah tidak peduli dengan itu, dia terus berjalan untuk kembali ke ruang guru.

"Datang terlambat. Terlalu memanjakan murid-murid. Berisik. Apa kau tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaanmu itu? Kau sudah dua kali mendapat surat peringatan. Aku tidak peduli gajimu akan turun lagi, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sini. Perusahaanmu juga sedang mengalami kemunduran kan?"

Mutsu terus berceloteh di belakang Sakamoto. Sakamoto sepertinya sedikit kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam!"

Mutsu tersentak. "Ka-kau! Suaramu terlalu keras!"

"Kau yang memulainya!"

Sakamoto masuk ke ruang guru dengan kesal. Untung saja ruang guru sepi, tak ada siapa-siapa karena sedang mengajar.

"Aku bicara seperti itu karena demi kamu! Kau.."

"Ya! Aku memang berisik! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berbaur dengan murid? Mengajar kan tidak selalu kaku!"

Pertengkaran terus berlangsung. Kalau saja ruangan guru bukanlah ruang kedap suara, mereka pasti akan mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar. Mutsu dan Sakamoto tidak sadar kalau Ginpachi mendengar pertengkaran mereka dari dinding di samping pintu.

"Kau benar-benar…" Mutsu sangat gusar. Dia meraih tasnya dan pergi keluar.

"O-oi! Mutsu!" Sakamoto berusaha mengejar Mutsu namun sia-sia.

Untuk sekian kalinya dia mendengus. Duduk di kursi sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Padahal kalian sudah menikah setahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja tidak pernah satu tujuan ya." Ujar Ginpachi.

Dia masuk dan berdiri di samping meja Sakamoto. Lolipop berasapnya masih berada di mulutnya.

"Itu tidak akan berpengaruh, Kinpachi." Balas Sakamoto.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Kinpachi'? Ginpachi, bodoh!"

Sakamoto melihat pesawat jet yang mengeluarkan asapnya di langit. Tatapannya sangat kosong.

"Kurasa dia terlalu lelah. Aku merasa bersalah." Lirihnya.

"Kalau begitu kejar dia."

Sakamoto menatap Gin. "Tidak. Itu percuma. Kurasa."

Ginpachi menjitak Sakamoto dengan keras.

"Kau merasa bersalah tapi tidak berani menemuinya? Kau menyebut dirimu itu seorang suami? Bahkan kau belum memberikan seorang anak."

Sakamoto mengusap kepalanya yang sakit, "Hei, jangan bawa-bawa masalah anak. Iya, baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya."

"Bagus. Kau sudah tidak ada jam mengajar lagi kan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku harus menghadap kepala sekolah dulu." Sakamoto beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Ginpachi sendirian.

…

Siang itu juga Sakamoto pulang. Tapi dia tidak langsung ke rumah. Setelahnya turun dari kereta, dia menuju toko kue dekat stasiun.

"Hmm, kubelikan brownies saja untuknya ya?" gumamnya.

Dia berjongkok di depan etalase. Memilih kue mana yang kira-kira Mutsu suka. Setelah membelinya, dia membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah di toko bunga di samping toko kue.

Sakamoto tersenyum.

 _Semoga saja dia menyukainya_

* * *

"Oh… mendung…"

Mutsu baru saja keluar dari kafe kopi, dia menengadahkan tangannya. Setetes air hujan turun. Bulan Juli memang sering hujan. Ini awal dari musim panas.

"Kurasa masih sempat untuk sampai ke rumah. Aku harus masak. Dia pasti lapar…" gumamnya pelan.

 _Zebra cross_ terlihat sepi. Lampu untuk pejalan kaki masih menunjukkan warna merah. Lima detik kemudian berubah menjadi warna hijau. Hanya ada tiga orang yang menyebrang, termasuk Mutsu.

Sakamoto berjalan di trotoar yang tak jauh jaraknya dari jalan penyebrangan itu. Reflek dia melihat Mutsu.

Dia ingin berteriak memanggil namanya, namun entah kenapa tidak bisa.

Matanya membulat. Irisnya terlihat mengecil, tatkala sebuah truk besar melaju cepat menerobos lampu merah.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat.

Namun begitu lambat bagi Sakamoto.

 _Lari_.

 _Lari._

 _Kumohon langkahku… cepat!_

"MUTSU!"

Dia menjatuhkan bunga dan kotak kue yang dipegangnya.

 _Lambat_

Dua orang terluka.

Mutsu terlempar hingga menabrak dinding ruko.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Polisi langsung datang. Menahan supir truk yang ugal-ugalan.

Mutsu dikelilingi dan para medis mengangkutnya ke dalam mobil ambulan.

Sakamoto masih meneriaki namanya. Entah terdengar atau tidak.

Dia ingin mendekati istrinya namun tertahan polisi, sampai akhirnya dia tertunduk dan pingsan.

* * *

Kejadian itu tak terasa sudah seminggu lamanya.

Sakamoto menunggu di depan ruang ICU.

Dia duduk di bawah jendela. Dia tidak berani melihat Mutsu yang terbaring dengan banyak peralatan medis yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya dan di kepalanya.

Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan di antara lututnya.

Di atas kursi, Ginpachi menemaninya.

"Tak perlu begitu. Dokter mengatakan kalau Mutsu terselamatkan, iya kan?"

Ginpachi menatap Sakamoto yang terlihat depresi berat. Dia menghela napas.

"Ya… aku mengerti itu semua tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Mutsu tidak selamat kapan saja. Setidaknya berdoalah…"

"Aku berdoa sepanjang waktuku…" Sakamoto membalas. Suaranya terdengar sangat parau.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Ginpachi sepertinya khawatir.

"Apa kau sudah makan atau minum?"

"…tak ada waktu untuk itu… aku, sungguh menyesal…"

 _Payah_

 _Apa pantas aku disebut sebagai suami_

 _Apa ini pembalasan untukku_

Ginpachi mencoba membopong Sakamoto, "Kau harus makan. Bodoh! Sejak hari apa kau tidak makan dan minum? Tidak sayang tubuhmu hah!?"

 _Aku tidak pantas…diselamatkan…_

 _Tuhan.._

 _Gantikan aku…_

 _Jangan dirinya…_

"Dokter! Tolong!"

"Cepat bawakan ke ruang rawat! Terima kasih, Tuan."

"Ya. Tolong rawat teman saya, dokter."

 _Harusnya aku saja yang terluka_

 _Bukan dia…_

* * *

Di ruang dokter, Sakamoto duduk di sebrang dokter pria yang sudah paruh baya. Dia sudah pulih sehari yang lalu.

Dokter itu akan menjelaskan kondisi Mutsu.

"Sampai saat ini, perawatannya berjalan lancar. Luka-lukanya cepat pulih, hanya tulang tangan dan kaki saja yang belum. Istri Anda dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Walaupun belum sadar, dia hanya tertidur. Tapi, kami akan melakukan cek lebih lanjut. Kepalanya terkena benturan cukup keras, sehingga mungkin saja akan mengalami gangguan."

Sakamoto mendengarkan semua penjelasan dokter dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir. Telihat jelas kedua telapak tangannya saling menyatu dan terasa dingin.

.

.

.

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar tempat Mutsu dirawat.

Bersama dokter Sakamoto ditemani.

Mutsu sudah sadar namun belum mampu duduk. Dokter tampak memeriksa kedua matanya, mengecek detak jantung dan tekanan darah. Semua perlahan-lahan kembali normal.

"Mutsu…" panggilnya.

Mutsu yang masih tiduran itu pelan-pelan menatap pria berambut coklat tua di sampingnya.

"Aku… maaf…"

… _.'gangguan?'_

' _Ya. Benturan keras seperti itu, walaupun tidak ditemukan luka yang parah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan istri Anda mengalami…' …_

Mutsu merasa tidak mengerti. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Perlahan dia membuka mulutnya, mencoba bicara.

"…Anda… siapa?"

'… _Hilang ingatan.'_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading my fanfic.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**IKATAN**

 _ **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gintama ( Hideaki Sorachi )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[Slice of Life, Romance, Tragedy, sedikit komedi. Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, typo, gaje, konten dewasa]**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Tatapannya nanar. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Manik coklat keemasan itu terlihat kosong dan gelap. Perlahan mencoba berbicara,

"Anda…Siapa?"

Suaranya seakan hilang. Lehernya seakan tercekik. Tubuhnya terasa panas, tak bisa bergerak, dan kepalanya terasa amat sakit. Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia amat sakit.

Sakamoto menahan napasnya. Akhirnya dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dia tidak mampu untuk bicara lagi.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang pria tua yang memakai jas putih itu datang bersama asistennya.

"Oh, Dokter Yama, silahkan langsung periksa." Dokter yang mengecek kesehatan Mutsu tadi mempersilahkan psikiater itu duduk.

"Baiklah, saya akan mulai pemeriksaannya. Apakah Anda sudah merasa baik-baik saja?" Dr. Yama bertanya pada Mutsu. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Saya akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Pertama, siapa nama Anda?"

Mutsu masih terlihat sulit berbicara. "Mutsu…"

"Apa Anda dapat mengingat kejadian sebelumnya?"

Mutsu menggeleng.

"Ibu kota negara Jepang?"

"Tokyo"

"tiga dikali empat?"

"Dua belas.."

"Baiklah. Sekarang Anda bisa beristirahat kembali."

Dua orang perawat membantu Mutsu berbaring dan menyelimutinya.

Sang dokter menegur Sakamoto yang setengah melamun itu.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"O-Oh… iya."

"Kalau begitu, Anda bisa ikut saya ke ruang dokter. Ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan."

"Baiklah."

-0-0-0-

Psikiater itu menjelaskan, "Amnesia yang dialami Mutsu-san bukan yang terlalu serius. Dia masih bisa mengenali diri sendiri, dan hal-hal yang umum. Namun tidak bisa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, dan orang-orang terdekatnya."

"Lalu…apa dia bisa ingat kembali?"

"Saya belum yakin pasti, tapi satu-satunya cara adalah mencoba membantunya mengingat kembali pelan-pelan. Mutsu- _san_ dapat menjalani kehidupan normal, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik di rawat di rumah sakit dahulu, untuk pemulihan luka di tubuhnya."

Sakamoto menghela napas lega.

"Begitu ya… terima kasih banyak, Dokter, Tuan Yama. Saya permisi dulu."

Sakamoto keluar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Berhentilah. Sudah cukup kau keluar dari karaktermu itu, Tatsuma."

"Gi-Gin?!"

"Aaaah. Yaampun, kau tidak perlu se-khawatir itu. Aku tahu dia hilang ingatannya, dan kau pasti merasa berar. Tapi bersedih tidak akan membuatnya lekas sembuh. Dan mau sampai kapan kau menjadi karakter yang melankolis begitu?"

Sakamoto menghela napas lagi. Mereka berjalan memasuki lift.

"Kurasa aku akan minta cuti lagi." Keluhnya, sambil bersandar di dinding lift yang dingin.

Ginpachi menguap, matanya terlihat sangat sipit dan seperti kurang istirahat. Memang benar sih.

"Enak saja! Aku kelelahan menggantikan jam mengajarmu!" protes Ginpachi.

"Hahahaha! Aku bercanda. Besok aku mulai mengajar kok. sorenya aku ke sini dan menginap. Kau jangan ambekan lah."

Ginpachi tersenyum mengejek, "Heh, akhirnya keluar juga tuh ketawa."

Pintu lift terbuka otomatis. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dasar.

"Kau benar. Sedih tidak akan membantu ingatannya kembali. Aku harus berusaha… yang terbaik untuknya." Ucap Sakamoto.

"Baguslah." Respon Gin. Seketika ia kaget, ketika Sakamoto menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Ginpachi mundur selangkah.

"Apa-apaan sih? Menjijikkan!"

Sakamoto memegang kedua bahu guru berambut perak itu dengan erat.

"Maka dari itu… Traktir aku ramen dong! Lapar niiiih…"

Ginpachi kesal.

"OI, OI! UJUNG-UJUNGNYA LU NGURAS DOMPET GUE LAGI?!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, saat di sekolah sedang jam istirahat…

Oh, tentunya kita sedang bicarakan apa yang terjadi di kelas 3 Z. Kelas itu ramai seperti biasa.

Kondo Isao merasa dicuekin dengan Hijikata yang sedang sibuk merekapitulasi buku kehadiran siswa di kelas ini, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Otae.

"Otae- _saaaan_ …"

Otae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kyubei seketika berhenti. Otae mendelik.

"Apa!"

Sang ketua kelas galak itu sudah bersiap-siap akan menghantam Kondo dengan pemukul _baseball_. Kondo panik.

"O-Otae-saaannn! Tunggu! Aku mau bicara sesuatu yang lain."

Otae menaruh pemukul itu. "Bicara apa?"

"Begini, kau sudah tahu kiabar bahwa Mutsu-sensei mengalami kecelakaan kan?" tanya Kondo.

"O-oh.. iya. Kudengar waktu itu sangat parah…"

"Dan kelas kita belum menjenguknya. Aku punya rencana, bagaimana kalau usai pulang sekolah nanti kita semua datang ke rumah sakit?"

Otae ingin menjawab, tapi… "Anegoooo! Shinpachi tidak mau memberikan roti isinyaaaa!"

"Kagura- _chan_! Kau sudah makan tiga! Aku belum kebagian tahu!" teriak Shinpachi.

"Shin- _chan_ hentikan. Kasih saja untuk Kagura- _chan_. Kau kan bisa makan tamagoyaki ku." Mendengar itu, Shinpachi bergidik ngeri. "E-enggak usah aneue… Oh, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Kita akan menjenguk Mutsu- _sensei_. Tapi… kalau semua yang menjenguk sekaligus hari ini mustahil.." ujar Otae. Dia berpikir sebentar, "Oh, aku akan umumkan ini."

Otae berdiri di depan papan tulis dan menyuruh semua duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Minasan. Kita akan menjenguk Mutsu- _sensei_ sore ini. Untuk hari ini perwakilan kelas yang menjenguk. Untuk hari berikutnya bisa menjenguk sesuai kelompok belajar. Bagaimana? Ada yang setuju?"

Katsura angkat tangan, "Apa kita perlu mengumpulkan uang untuk sumbangan bantuan biaya?"

Otae memegang dagunya, "Hmm boleh. Tentu saja. Ya, baiklah, karena nanti jam pelajaran kosong, kita habiskan waktu untuk diskusi ini."

* * *

Seperti biasa, sore hari selalu ditemani dengan hujan.

Langit terasa sangat gelap dengan hiasan awan-awan tebal kelabu yang menyimpan banyak air hingga akhirnya turun menghempas bumi.

Tak jarang suara petir dan kilat terlihat.

Siapapun tak akan berani keluar di kondisi seperti ini. Dan berharap musim panas cepat tiba.

Wanita itu masih terduduk di kasurnya. Rambut coklat terangnya terurai nampak terlihat pucat dan tipis.

Dia terus menghadap ke jendela di sebelah kanannya dan melihat air hujan yang terus-terus turun.

Raut wajahnya terlihat datar. Sorot matanya masih terlihat kosong, mengisyaratkan kebingungan akan keadaan di sekitarnya.

 _Aku tak ingat apapun…_

 _Rasanya seperti komputer yang di reset…_

Kenop pintu terbuka. Sura deritan dari pintu, membuatnya reflek dia menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Selamat sore."

 _Sosok itu lagi…_

 _Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa…_

 _Dia selalu menemaniku…_

Sakamoto Tatsuma. Dia datang dengan seragam setelannya seperti biasa. Kemeja berwarna salmon dan celana bahan hitam.

Dia menaruh kotak ukuran sedang di meja.

Mutsu mencium sesuatu dari dalam kotak itu.

"Ah,"

Sakamoto tertawa, "Itu kue untukmu. Waktu itu aku ingin memberimu itu… hanya…waktunya tidak tepat…"

"Tapi sepertinya kamu sudah sehat sekarang. Jadi kamu bisa memakannya. Kamu suka brownies kan? Hahaha," lanjutnya.

Mutsu masih terdiam melihatnya. Dia tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Sakamoto menghembuskan napas. Dia paham. Istrinya pasti kebingungan, karena dia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Untuk saat ini.

"Kau belum… menjawab pertanyaanku, yang waktu itu…"

Mutsu memaksanya untuk menagih jawaban.

"…kamu siapa?"

Dia sangat terkejut. Tubuh besar itu memeluknya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kiri Mutsu.

"Aku…suamimu. Aku tahu kok, kamu pasti belum bisa mengingatnya. Maaf…"

Sakamoto semakin erat memeluknya, saat ia bicara, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"…maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu…"

Sepintar-pintarnya menyembunyikan air mata, pada akhirnya akan keluar juga.

 _Aku tidak bisa ingat…_

 _Tapi tolong…_

 _Jangan menangis…_

"Tidak apa…" ucap Mutsu pelan. "Terima kasih…"

 _Aku akan mencoba mengingat semua…_

Tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan punggung itu. Terus mengelusnya. Mutsu meringis kecil, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Dia merasakan kepalanya sedikit nyeri. Entah kenapa saat memeluk Sakamoto, dia merasakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang tak asing…

Tapi dia tidak mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"Permisi!"

Suara ramai-ramai terdengar dari depan pintu. Sakamoto sontak melepas pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata yang mampir membasahi pipinya.

"Ooh… silahkan masuk!" serunya.

Pintu terbuka, dan muncul sosok yang sangat dikenal.

"Yoo…"

"Kinpachi?!"

Ginpachi dengan cepat menghampiri Sakamoto dan menghajarnya.

"GINPACHI! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

"AAAA! Iya iya! Lepaskan aku!"

Ginpachi mendengus.

"Hei, sensei. Dilarang melakukan kekerasan di rumah sakit." Hijikata menegur.

"Cih.." dengus Ginpachi.

Ginpachi datang bersama Otae, Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo, Shinpachi dan Kagura. Kagura ikut karena… yah… sedikit memaksa. Haha.

"Mutsu-sensei, bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang?" tanya Otae ramah. Mutsu melihat mereka dengan heran. Dia tersenyum paksa, "Maaf… kalian… siapa?"

Enam murid itu terkejut.

"Se-sensei? Sensei jangan bercanda! Sensei tidak ingat kami?" seru Shinpachi.

"Ah, tolong tenang kalian semua." Tegur Ginpachi.

"Mutsu mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan itu…" sambung Sakamoto.

Mereka berenam terdiam.

"Jadi, dia tak bisa ingat siapapun? Atau apapun?" tanya Kondo.

"Dia tidak bisa mengenal orang terdekat, mengungat kejadian sebelumnya, atau hal-hal baru. Tapi aku bersyukur dia masih mengenal namanya." Ujar Sakamoto. Dia menyunggingkan senyum kepada Mutsu.

"Begitu… kami turut prihatin. Tapi, semoga sensei cepat sembuh, dan bisa mengajar lagi." Kata Otae.

"Ah, oi mana bunga nya?" bisik Sougo pada Hijikata.

"Toshi aku saja yang kasih!" pinta Kagura.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Toshi hah?!" Hijikata merasa tidak suka dipanggil itu.

"Oi, Cina sini! Aku saja!" Sougo berusaha merebut sebuket bunga lili putih dari tangan Kagura. Kagura tidak mau kalah, dia menendang Sougo dan merebut bunga itu kembali.

"Oi sudah sudah!"

Dan berakhir dengan jitakan di kepala mereka dari wali kelas tersayang.

Mutsu yang melihatnya, dia menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, dan tertawa kecil.

Sougo dan Kagura saling tatap. Mereka berdua masih kesal sebenarnya, tapi malah ikut tertawa. Dan satu ruangan itu ikut tertawa.

"Syukurlah…" Sakamoto tersenyum lebar. Dia mengelus surai Mutsu.

* * *

Ketika semua sudah pulang, dan hari mulai gelap.

Sakamoto masih menemani Mutsu. Dia sedang mengupas apel.

"Sa… Sakamoto," Mutsu berusaha memanggil namanya.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini, banyak sekali yang terjadi. Aku jadi bingung…" Mutsu memijit kepalanya.

Sakamoto panik dan langsung duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ka-kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit ya?"

Mutsu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun… rasanya aneh karena aku tidak ingat satupun… tapi tampaknya aku nyaman. Aku merasa tidak asing."

Mutsu menyentuh tangan Sakamoto. Dia menggenggamnya erat.

"Jika kamu memang benar… suamiku. Tolong, tolong jangan pergi. Bantu aku… mengembalikan ingatanku." Lirihnya.

Sebuah ciuman Sakamoto berikan pada Mutsu. Sakamoto memeluknya dengan erat. Seolah tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan. Aku janji."

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Ini semua karena aku…_

 _Aku yang egois…_

 _Aku yang membuatmu selalu marah karena sikapku…_

 _Andai saja aku tidak memarahimu waktu itu…_

 _Kau tidak perlu… terluka seperti ini…_

"Maaf…"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **balasan review:**

 **1\. nona hitam manis:** terima kasih sudah baca & review. Jangan baper berlebihan xD ini udh lanjut hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**IKATAN**

 ** _Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gintama ( Hideaki Sorachi )_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **[Slice of Life, Romance, Tragedy, sedikit komedi. Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, typo, gaje, konten dewasa]**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kamar tempat Mutsu dirawat terlihat gelap. Lampu-lampu dimatikan jika sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Dan sekarang jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Mutsu sudah membuka matanya di jam sepagi ini. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia terbangun walaupun masih terbaring. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi.

Tangan kirinya merogoh-rogoh ke atas meja yang berada di samping kirinya itu. Berharap dia bisa bangun dengan berpegangan di sisi meja. Kedua kakinya yang masih cedera itu terasa sangat berat untuk bangun. Dan tentu saja rasanya sangat nyeri.

"Akhirnya…"

Setelah perjuangan selama hampir tiga menit untuk duduk, dia terdiam kembali. Yang terdengar hanya suara jarum detik dari jam dinding.

 _Tik…tik…tik…_

Mutsu menghela napas. Dia bosan. Dan dia masih belum mengingat apapun.

Dia menengok ke kursi panjang yang terbuat dari besi itu, di samping pintu. Laki-laki yang mengaku suami nya itu tertidur pulas hanya dengan jaket tebal yang membaluti tubuhnya.

Mutsu mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam. Suaminya ini aneh. Setelah sesenggukan di bahunya sambil memeluk erat hingga Mutsu kehabisan napas, setelah itu dia berceloteh panjang lebar. Mutsu tidak ingat. Karena memang tidak ingin ingat dan dia malas mendengarkan. Apalagi tawaannya itu.

Sungguhkah laki-laki yang menyebutkan namanya Sakamoto Tatsuma itu suaminya? Apa dia benar-benar istri dari laki-laki _sarap bin sedeng_ itu?

Walaupun begitu, dia sangat berterima kasih padanya. Sakamoto yang telah membiayai semua administrasi perawatan dan operasi. Menunggunya setiap waktu. Bahkan dia berkata mau cuti mengajar sampai dia benar-benar membuat ingatan Mutsu kembali.

Dia setia...

Kedua kakinya ia coba turunkan dari kasur. Ia tahan semua rasa nyeri. Kalau Sakamoto tahu, mungkin laki-laki itu akan kelewatan panik dan menyuruhnya agar tetap berada di kasur.

Ini kali pertamanya ia berdiri lagi. Sebelumnya dia hanya berbaring di kasur atau ke mana-mana harus pakai kursi roda. Patah tulang di kedua kakinya menyebabkan Mutsu tidak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu.

Dia mencoba berjalan mendekati Sakamoto. Lantai yang cukup dingin dan terasa licin menyebabkan dia terjatuh. Bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras itu membuat Sakamoto yang tidur menjadi kaget.

"Astaga!"

Saking terkejutnya dia pun terjatuh juga dari kursi, parahnya lagi kepalanya terbentur kaki kursi, dan meringis kesakitan.

Mutsu yang terjatuh sendiri pun hanya melihatnya diam. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa?! Astaga! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" dengan sigap Sakamoto langsung bangun dan membantu Mutsu berdiri.

"Kenapa bangun jam segini?" tanya Sakamoto seraya menggendong Mutsu untuk dibaringkan kembali di kasur.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dengkuranmu mengganggu." Katanya.

"Ahahaha! Maaf maaf."

"Berhenti tertawa! Berisik!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ahahaha! Kamu kan tadi juga menertawakanku."

"Ja-jangan ke kasur! Aku tidak ingin tidur lagi."

Sakamoto mendengus. "Kau harus istirahat… memangnya sepagi ini mau ngapain?"

Mutsu meremas lengan baju Sakamoto. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Akhirnya Sakamoto duduk di kursi dan memangku istrinya. Mutsu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakamoto. Matanya terpejam.

"Kamu selalu bilang minta maaf padaku. Memangnya… kamu punya salah?" pertanyaannya membuat Sakamoto tidak berani menjawabnya. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesal.

Mutsu terus menatapnya, menghela napas ringan, "Lagi-lagi tidak menjawab," dia merasa yakin, kalau sebelum kejadian ini, pasti dia dan Sakamoto terjadi sesuatu.

"Tapi, kamu jangan lagi bilang minta maaf. Aku tidak ingin melihat…orang di sekitarku, memasang wajah sedih. Aku tidak mau." pinta Mutsu. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengelus kepala pria itu. Dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lembut, "Angkat wajahmu. Tertawalah. Tidak boleh bersedih. Dan… aku juga akan berusaha agar ingatanku kembali, dan bisa berjalan lagi." Dia memberikan sebuah semangat, hingga Sakamoto membalasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dia sangat bersyukur, Mutsu masih memiliki semangat yang tinggi untuk kesembuhan dirinya.

"Syukurlah, aku bisa mendengar tawamu lagi. Menjengkelkan, menyebalkan, berisik, tapi rasanya aku seperti mengingat sesuatu." ucapnya.

"Eeeh? I-itu barusan kamu menyemangatiku atau mengejekku?" tanya Sakamoto, dia sedikit ciut sekarang. Kata-kata nyelekit istrinya tidak hilang. Tapi mendengar dia merasa ingat sesuatu, dia yakin kalau perlahan-lahan Mutsu bisa mengingat kembali memorinya yang hilang.

Mutsu hanya menahan tawa melihat Sakamoto yang mulai ngambek.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus istrahat lagi ya." Sakamoto menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kasur.

"Tapi kamu harus mengajar hari ini." ingat Mutsu.

"Tapi kamu-"

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menunggumu sampai sore. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan tugasmu. Sudah menjadi kewajiban seorang guru untuk menyampaikan ilmu, bukan?"

Sakamoto tidak bisa mengelak lagi. "Baiklah…"

"Sakamoto." Panggilnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sakamoto sebelum pria itu pergi ke luar.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti, jika kamu sudah pulang, boleh ajak aku berkeliling? Aku bosan di kamar terus." pintanya. Sakamoto tersenyum, menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Mutsu, dan mengecup keningnya. Dia tertawa.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Usai mengajar murid kelas dua, Sakamoto balik ke kantor dengan perasaan bimbang. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Tapi dia semakin kebingungan ketika guru-guru menanyai kabar Mutsu. Dia hanya menjawab seadanya. Dan membuat guru-guru lain bertanya-tanya.

"Gin. Gin." Panggil Tsukuyo. Dia menghampiri Ginpachi yang sedang merapikan setumpuk buku tugas.

"Oh, ada apa?" Gin tidak menatap Tsukuyo, tapi tetap mendengar.

"Sakamoto kenapa ya? Kelihatannya semakin tidak baik. Kau lihat, dia agak…kebingungan…" ujar Tsukuyo sambil memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya –seolah mendeskripsikan keadaannya-

"Hmm, entahlah." Ginpachi mengangkat bahunya.

"Hei, cobalah kau tanyakan padanya. Aku merasa kasihan..."

Gin menatap Tsukuyo dengan tatapan malas. "Hah? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan yang paling dekat dengannya!" serunya tertahan.

Ginpachi mencubit hidung Tsukuyo, "Ya ya!"

Dan… kepala Ginpachi seketika benjol.

Gin bangkit sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia memanggil Sakamoto yang sedang merapikan mejanya.

"Oi, Tatsuma."

Sakamoto sedikit gelagapan. Dia masih sibuk merapikan mejanya yang penuh dengan kertas, folder, buku tugas murid-murid, hasil prakarya, dan tisu. Ya, dia agak pilek akhir-akhir ini.

Ginpachi mendengus kesal.

"O-oh, Gin! Yo. Kenapa?"

"Harusnya gua yang tanya itu!" bentak Gin. "Aahaha hahaha! Maaf, maaf. Oh, sebenarnya aku mau tanya,"

"Hah? Tanya apa?"

Sakamoto menggaruk kepalanya, "Sekarang tanggal berapa sih?"

GUBRAK!

"Jadi kau kebingungan dari tadi hanya ingin menanyakan tanggal berapa?"

Sakamoto hanya tertawa, "Ponselku tertinggal di kamar rawatnya Mutsu. Dari tadi aku mencari kalender kecil di mejaku tapi sepertinya hilang, hahaha!"

"Astaga… sekarang tanggal 17."

Seketika Sakamoto panik. Dia memegang kepalanya. "Gawat…"

Ginpachi semakin heran, "Gawat kenapa?"

Alih-alih berkata Ginpachi masuk ke dalam lubang hitam, dia melihat aura Sakamoto sangat suram dan kelam. "Ulang tahunnya Mutsu sudah kelewat sepuluh hari…" gumamnya serius.

"Gimana nihhhh?" Ginpachi mengena napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hei, kau sudah ditunggu tuh." Ginpachi menunjuk Otae yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu.

"O-oh. Maaf menunggu. Semua sudah di kelas ekonomi?" tanya Sakamoto.

Ginpachi hanya memerhatikannya membawa buku catatan dan bolpoin –sambil mengupil-.

"Jangan cemas. Kau fokus mengajar saja dulu." Sedikit motivasi dari Ginpachi membuat Sakamoto sedikit lebih tenang.

Setidaknya tenang saat masih di ruang guru.

.

.

.

"Se-senseeeeiiii! Telurnya hangus!" pekik Shinpachi. Seluruh murid 3-Z –sekarang mereka sedang di kelas memasak- panik begitu melihat wajan yang mengeluarkan asap kelabu yang cukup tebal, Sakamoto sendiri baru tersadar dari lamunannya dan… apronnya ikut terbakar.

Sakamoto panik.

Kelas makin panik.

Hedoro kepingin pipis.

/

Kepanikan yang sempat melanda tadi sudah mereda ketika Elizabeth dengan cepat mengambil alat pemadam yang berada di pojok ruangan dan memadamkan api yang berasal dari kompor gas tersebut.

"Haaah…untung saja tidak kenapa-napa." Shinpachi menarik napas lega begitu api padam. Dia menengok ke arah Sakamoto yang sedang terduduk pingsan akibat panik. Di samping kanannya terlihat Kondo yang sedang mengipas-ngipasi Sakamoto sambil menepuki pipinya. Hijikata dan Sougo ikut membantu.

"Oi, Sakamoto- _sensei_ belum sadar nih." ujar Hijikata.

"Kalau begitu aku panggil guru kesehatan, kalian bisa bawa sensei ke UKS kan?" usul Otae.

"Ya, baiklah." Kondo dan Hijikata mulai membopong Sakamoto.

"Shin- _chan_ , kamu, Yamazaki, dan Tama tolong rapikan alat masaknya ya.

"Baik, _aneue_."

Dengan segera mereka merapikan alat masak dan apron yang sudah rusak karena terbakar.

Kagura nampak bersungut-sungut, "Huuh… tidak jadi makan deh." gumamnya.

"Makan mulu, dasar rakus." timpa Sougo. Kagura menggeram kesal.

* * *

Siang itu hujan turun sangat deras. Langit nampak sangat gelap, bahkan tidak ada setitik cahaya matahari pun yang menembus awan.

Sakamoto yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya yang berlangsun dua puluh menit itu mengakibatkan dirinya dipanggil (lagi) ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tahu bahwa pria gemuk bertubuh ungu dan mempunyai antena seperti ***** itu, dia hanya pasrah.

Hampir menghabiskan tiga puluh menit lebih untuk mendengar ceramah dahsyat dari kepala sekolah tersayang. Mata sipitnya menatap lurus pria aneh itu, dalam hati ia bersumpah jikalau tidak ada undang-undang pidana pembunuhan, dia ingin mencincang orang yang ada di depannya. Atau menembaknya hingga tubuhnya bolong-bolong seperti Spongebob.

Oh, Sakamoto itu ahli kendo dan menembak juga lho.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dia menemukan Ginpachi yang menatapnya _pongo_.

"Ahahaha! Kin, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ahahaha! Kau aneh sekali, ahahaha!"

Ginpachi menatapnya sengit sambil khusyuk menggali emas dengan kelingking.

"Hebat kau, Tatsuma. Kau memaksa orang untuk menunggumu diceramahi selama tiga puluh menit. Lihat, aku masih banyak pekerjaan, dasar idiot. Dasar ceroboh. Payah." kata Ginpachi, dengan kesal. Dia menunjuk map merah trasnparan berisikan banyak kertas ulangan harian.

"Ahahaha, maaf maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang sendirian." Balas Sakamoto.

"Cih, kau bukan anak kecil, Tatsuma."

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku beli kue." dalih Sakamoto.

"Haah? Bukannya kau sudah sering beli itu sendirian?" tanya Ginpachi sewot.

"Aku belikan susu strawberi dua pak, dan parfait buah. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku temani."

Oke sip. Sogokan berhasil.

Hampir sampai pintu keluar, hujan belum reda. Namun tidak deras, tapi langit masih mendung.

Keduanya membuka payung masing-masing dan keluar dari area sekolah.

"Kinpachi." Panggil Sakamoto.

"Sudah kukatakan, Ginpachi! Ah, sebaiknya panggil Gin saja. Apa?"

"Menurutmu aku harus beli apa lagi?" tanya Sakamoto.

"Terserah…" Ginpachi hanya menjawab seadanya. Dia menatap langit yang masih turun hujan.

Sakamoto akhirnya membeli brownies lagi. Dia sendiri juga bingung ingin memberikan apa. Sampai di depan rumah sakit pun hujan belum reda.

"Kau mau jenguk?" tawar Sakamoto. Gin menggeleng, "Mungkin besok atau lusa. Aku masih punya banyak tugas. Sampaikan salamku pada Mutsu."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku. Maaf merepotkan Kinpachi."

"Gin! Yaampun…"

Sakamoto tertawa. Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan besar bercat putih dan abu-abu itu.

Dia melangkah pelan, dan dia mulai mencium aroma khas rumah sakit. Kamar Mutsu berada di lantai delapan. Lantai itu cukup sepi. Tak banyak yang datang menjenguk di sore hari.

Selama di dalam lift, dia menatap pantulan dirinya di dinding keramik lift itu. Tiap kali melihat dirinya sendiri, muncul rasa penyesalan.

Sakamoto bukanlah Sakamoto kalau tidak dengan tawa serta kebodohannya.

Namun dia juga manusia.

Dia juga bisa merasakan sakit dan sedih.

Coba bayangkan. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika orang tercinta kita mengalami musibah?

Sakamoto mendesah. Dia berdoa agar Mutsu cepat lekas sembuh. Dia berdoa agar ia bisa mengingatnya sepenuhnya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Dia keluar dengan perasaan yang bimbang. Sepanjang lorong itu terlihat redup berhiaskan lampu berwarna jingga yang berjarak lima meter tiap lampunya.

Kepalanya terasa berat. Tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam erat kantung kertas berisikan brownies coklat kesukaan Mutsu. Dia takut untuk mengetuk pintu, apalagi masuk ke dalam.

Pintunya ia ketuk pelan-pelan. Dan membuka pintu.

 _Sosokmu yang selalu duduk di kasur_

 _Menatap apa yang ada di luar jendela_

 _Air hujan yang membasahi bumi_

 _Percikan air yang menempel dan mengalir turun di jendela_

 _Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong penuh ketidak tahuan_

"Selamat datang. Sudah pulang ternyata."

 _Tiap aku membuka pintu ini_

 _Kamu langsung menengok, mengucap selamat datang sambil tersenyum_

 _Aku tahu_

 _Senyummu juga menyiratkan rasa ketidak tahuan_

Sakamoto masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Lampu kamar mati. Namun sedikit terang berkat cahaya yang masih masuk lewat jendela.

Mutsu masih tersenyum.

 _Kamu tersenyum_

 _Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa_

Mutsu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menatap Sakamoto yang masih terdiam. Diraihnya bantal di belakang, dan melemparnya hingga mengenai tepat wajah Sakamoto.

"UWAAAA!"

Sakamoto meringis kesakitan, mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah. Lemparannya cukup keras. Istrinya memang lebih kuat daripada laki-laki.

"Ke-kenapa kau melemparku?"

"Habis kutanya malah diam! Lagipula sedang apa kamu diam berdiri di situ saja?" balas Mutsu.

Sakamoto tertawa, "Maaf deh…"

Dia duduk di kursi di samping kasur. Memberikan kantung yang ia bawa.

"Lagi?" tanya Mutsu.

"Kamu bosan?" Sakamoto sedikit terkejut, Mutsu tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak kok. justru aku senang. Enak sekali sih."

"Ahahaha!" Sakamoto tertawa. Dia menatap lembut Mutsu yang sedang memakan browniesnya, dan mengelus surai coklat terangnya yang halus.

"Mutsu," panggilnya. Mutsu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya."

Mutsu tersedak. Tapi tidak lama dia berbicara, "Aku ulang tahun? Sekarang?"

Sakamoto menggeleng, "Sebenarnya tanggal 7. Tapi waktu itu kamu masih dirawat di ruang ICU. Dan…. Aku lupa, aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang. Mutsu, lihat." Dia menunjuk luar jendela.

Mutsu melebarkan matanya. Terlihat bersinar.

"Hujannya sudah reda. Sesuai janjiku, aku ingin mengajakmu keliling." ujar Sakamoto sambil tertawa.

Mutsu menghabiskan gigitan terakhirnya. Dan dia digemblok. Lengannya melingkari leher Sakamoto. Dia bersandar di tengkuknya. Tercium bau khas Sakamoto. Mutsu sangat menyukainya. Entah kenapa. Dia merasa…. merasa sering mencium bau ini.

Sakamoto menaiki tangga menuju atap. Tidak tampak kelelahan sama sekali padahal jumlah anak tangganya sangat banyak. Sesekali Sakamoto melirik Mutsu yang bersandar di tengkuknya.

Dan sampailah mereka berdua di atap rumah sakit. Sakamoto menurunkan Mutsu duduk di kursi. Atap rumah sakit ini cukup indah juga. Ada banyak pot tanaman hias juga bunga mawar.

Langit yang tertutupi awan gelap perlahan menghilang, perlahan sinar mentari sore menembus di balik awan-awan gelap itu. Hawa hangat terasa. Beberapa genangan air di atap, menguap perlahan. Kelopak mawar-mawar yang bermekaran berhias butiran air hujan. Terlihat segar nan indah.

Sakamoto yang masih berdiri menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Mutsu dengan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun…Mutsu." ucapnya. Mata biru lautnya menatap dalam-dalam mata coklat milik Mutsu.

Begitu indah, berkilau. Seperti berlian. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mutsu berdiri, "Aku ingin berjalan." Sakamoto segera menggenggam erat tangan Mutsu. Membantunya berjalan. Mutsu dengan hati-hati melangkahkan kakinya.

"Berkat latihan jalan tadi siang bersama dokter. Kakiku tidak terlalu sakit." kata Mutsu. Dia sangat senang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu." ujar Sakamoto. "Tidak apa-apa." Mutsu reflek memeluk Sakamoto. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang memeluk pria dewasa. Tubuhnya terasa besar, dan tangannya tidak bisa menjangkau punggungnya.

"Sakamoto… aku, aku merasa seperti ingat sesuatu. Apa itu artinya… aku bisa ingat kembali?" tanyanya. Tiap kali Mutsu bertanya itu, kepalanya mulai terasa sakit. Dia memeluk Sakamoto agar tidak ingin terlihat kesakitan di depannya.

"Mungkin. Aku sangat berharap."

Sakamoto memeluk balik Mutsu. Langit mulai semakin menguning di ufuk barat. Dibalut kehangatan dua insan. Walaupun hati mereka sama-sama dimakan kesedihan, penuh harap, dan ketakutan.

 _Aku takut_

 _Jika takdir berkata lain_

 _Jika kamu tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi_

 _Aku takut_

 _…_

 _Walaupun nanti aku hidup bersamamu dengan memori baru_

 _Walaupun kamu harus belajar lagi mengenai hubungan kita_

 _Ikatan dalam hati ini…_

 _Tidak pernah putus_

 _Tidak akan hilang_

 _…Aku mencintaimu…_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Huwaaaah….**

 **Selesai…**

 **Akhirnya bisa mengalahkan rasa malas wkwk.**

 **Author malesnya minta ampun. Keenakan makan nastar sama es buah nih wkwk :v**

 **Dan… maaf ya jika fanficku ini kebanyakan OOC nya /sungkem/**

 **Dari chapter 1-3 ini isinya bikin galau author :"v saya tega banget bikin Mutsu amnesia, kasian Sakamoto jadi OOC wkwk.**

 **/dasar author do-S!/**

 **Btw, Happy birthday Mutsu & Otose-san di tanggal 7 Juli. Dan Sougo Okita di 8 Juli. Duh lupa gak bikin fanfic buat bebep Sou wkwk. **

**Okeyyy saatnya balasan review~**

 **1.** **Mirajane:** terima kasih sudah review. Maaf ya Sakamotonya jadi OOC :"

 **Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mendukung Hoshi. Memfollow, fav, review fanfic ini :D**

 **Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin~**


	4. Chapter 4

Kala itu langit sore sedang cerah. Awan kumulus putih, lalu diatasnya awan sirus berjalan beriringan pelan. Warnanya terlihat berkilau keemasan karena matahari di ufuk barat menyinarinya.

Suara murid-murid sekolah menengah pertama yang masih mengikuti kegiatan klub di lapangan. Seperti sepak bola. Dan dari menengah atas pun juga. Mereka sedang berlatih _base ball_.

Ya, sekolah ini terdiri dari sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah atas dalam satu kawasan. Gedungnya yang besar dan luas, terdiri dari empat tingkat, dan paling atas adalah atap yang masih bisa dipijaki. Pinggirnya dibatasi pagar yang tinggi dan sebagian terdapat karat juga lumut yang menempel di sela-sela batas lantainya.

Dan situ lah, seorang gadis berdiri sambil melihat kegiatan di lapangan. Sesekali dia menatap lurus ke depan. Sebuah pemandangan matahari perlahan terbenam di balik pegunungan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas, seolah banyak sekali beban di pikirannya. Rambut potongan bob itu berkibar terkena hembusan angin. Warnanya yang coklat terang, bersinar seperti emas karena diterpa cahaya matahari.

Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa dingin yang menyelimuti lututnya. Setelan seragam pelaut lengan panjang dengan rok selutut belum cukup mengusir rasa dingin sore hari. Seragam terkutuk, katanya. Dia benci memakai rok yang mengembang seperti ini jika terkena angin. Dia iri pada mendiang ibunya yang dahulu, saat masih sekolah roknya mencapai mata kaki, tidak terasa dingin sama sekali.

Lalu terdengar suara deritan pintu dibuka. Gadis itu terkejut. Ada orang yang datang ke atap. Seorang remaja laki-laki bertubuh tinggi berjalan menuju ke arah ia berdiri. Gadis itu terlihat waspada. Tapi laki-laki itu malah tertawa.

"Ahahaha. Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Seram sekali. Eh… kau murid SMP?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

Lelaki yang mempunyai rambut ikal coklat tua itu duduk bersandar di pagar. Dia mendesah, "Ah, lelahnya…"

Almamater merah disingkap ke bahu kanannya. Dia mengambil botol air mineral dari tas dan meminumnya.

"Tidak pulang? Sudah sore lho," katanya.

"Kau sendiri?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Ahahaha, aku habis mengikuti kegiatan klub kendo, aku terlalu capek untuk pulang jadi ke sini saja cari angin."

Gadis itu menutup hidungnya, "Pantas kau bau,"

"Heiii kejaaam!"

Mereka terdiam. Kehadiran laki-laki itu membuat gadis itu merasa risih. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin berlama-lama di atap.

Laki-laki itu melihat dasi yang dikenakan gadis itu, warnanya merah.

"Kau kelas tiga? Wah, berarti… kita sama-sama akan berjuang ya?" tanyanya.

Sang gadis tidak mengerti, dia mengerutkan dahinya, "Sebentar lagi kita mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas, dan kau akan masuk SMA. Oh, kau akan masuk SMA di sini? Atau ke daerah lain?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Laki-laki itu tertawa. Tawaannya sangat aneh, si gadis tidak menyukainya. Berisik.

"Kau itu dingin sekali ya… haha, maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggu. Tapi… aku sangat menyukai tempat ini," ucapnya, sambil mendongak ke atas.

Si gadis mengikutinya. Matanya melebar, ketika ia melihat langit seolah seperti terbelah dua. Sisi timur mulai gelap dan beberapa bintang mulai terlihat, dan di sisi barat masih disinari matahari yang semakin keemasan namun mulai menggelap juga. Angin berhembus lagi. Surai mereka berkibar lembut, mengikuti arah angin.

Si gadis itu menatap laki-laki yang duduk di kanannya. Dia masih menatap langit. Iris matanya yang sebiru laut dalam, namun terlihat bersinar seperti hamparan bintang di langit malam. Wajah yang tak menunjukkan rasa kesedihan. Hanya ada senyum lebar menghiasi wajanya. Berbeda sekali dengannya. Diam-diam, dia terpesona dengan wajah lelaki itu.

"Hei!"

Suara lantangnya memecah lamunan si gadis. "Hah- ….ya?"

"Ahahaha, kau melamun ya? Ahahaha! Kau bisa kerasukan nanti. Hmm, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat tepat.

"Ti…tidak!" jawab gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi, "Yah, atap sekolah ini memang asik sih untuk tempat menyendiri. Apalagi kalau lagi ada masalah. Aku sering melakukannya."

"Berarti kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Kan sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin melepas lelah di sini sejenak," jawabnya.

Laki-laki itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Mau melihat bintang bersamaku? Setelah ini kita pulang bersama."

* * *

 **IKATAN**

 ** _Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gintama ( Hideaki Sorachi )_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **[Slice of Life, Romance, Tragedy, sedikit komedi. Warning: AU, OOC, OOT, typo, gaje, konten dewasa]**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hah!"

Mutsu membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"…mimpi?" gumamnya.

Tangan kirinya terasa berat. Ia terkejut, suaminya tertidur dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Pria itu –Sakamoto tertidur sambil mendengkur. Dengkurannya keras.

Pasti dia sangat kelelahan, pikir Mutsu. Dia membelai kepala Sakamoto dengan lembut. Ini baru pukul dua pagi. Matanya masih terasa perih dan mengantuk. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia ingat ini masih di rumah sakit.

Pikirannya masih memenuhi mimpinya yang tadi. Seorang gadis dan laki-laki yang memakai seragam sekolah. Berdiri di atap bersama melihat langit malam dipenuhi bintang dan bimasakti yang terlihat jelas. Sangat indah.

Ia merasa matanya seperti tidak bisa berkedip. Apa itu barusan? Apakah itu hanya sebuah mimpi? Apakah itu potongan masa lalunya? Mutsu bertanya-tanya. Semakin memikirkannya, kepalanya terasanya nyeri. Dia meringis kecil.

Sebuah mimpi yang menceritakan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu…

Apa itu sebuah mimpi…

Atau kenyataan…

Dia masih belum mengetahuinya.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas semuanya," ucap Sakamoto. Dokter mengangguk. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat datang ke sini lagi."

Ya, pagi ini Mutsu diperbolehkan pulang. Maka dari itu Sakamoto mengambil cuti nya lagi. Makhluk kepala sekolah ungu itu juga sudah mengizinkannya. Dia memaklumi hal tersebut.

Sakamoto tidak membawa mobilnya, jadi dia memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke rumah. Dia menuntun Mutsu masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Kita akan pulang ke rumah," bisik Sakamoto. Dia menyunggingkan senyum.

Mutsu hanya mengangguk. Dengan gugup, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sakamoto. Dia memerhatikan jari-jarinya yang digenggam erat oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Mobil berhenti karena lampu merah. Mutsu gemetar ketika ia melihat ke depan, di mana orang-orang menyebrang. Entah mengapa pikirannya kacau, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sakamoto.

"Kenapa?"

Dia hanya menggeleng.

Sakamoto sadar apa yang Mutsu lihat tadi, jadi dia biarkan Mutsu memeluknya.

.

.

.

"Yaaa! Akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Ahahaha! Aku kangen sekali!" seru Sakamoto. Dia menenteng koper berisikan pakaiannya dan Mutsu selama di rumah sakit. dia melihat Mutsu yang sedang melihat sekeliling isi rumah. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Ini… rumah kita?"

Sakamoto tersenyum tipis, "Ya… Oh, kamu duduk dulu di sofa, atau ikut aku ke kamar?"

"Ikut… aku ingin ganti baju," katanya.

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Mutsu berjalan di belakang Sakamoto. Dia masih memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Apa itu benar-benar mereka di masa lalu? Dia memegang kepalanya. Lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Sakamoto yang sedang memutar kenop pintu kamar seketika kalap. Dia sangat panik.

"Kamu kenapa? Sangat sakit?"

Mutsu tersenyum kecil, "Ya ampun…. Kamu terlalu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya.

Sakamoto meletakkan koper di samping lemari. Dai menuntun Mutsu dan membaringkannya di kasur. Dia membuka gorden dan jendela. Angin musim panas mengalir masuk ke dalam. Terasa angin tertiup ke dalam.

"Kamu istirahat dulu. Wajahmu pucat. Akan kuambilkan roti ya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin makan. Nanti saja,"

Sakamoto duduk di pinggir kasur, dia meletakkan bahu tangannya di dahi. Tidak terlalu panas. Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja, pikirnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengingat sesuatu,"

Mutsu tertawa kecil, "Kok tahu?"

"Ya tahu lah."

Mata coklat itu menatap mata biru di depannya. Melihatnya dalam. Dia teringat apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Mata yang sama, tidak pernah melepas pandangannya pada dia yang di depannya. Dengan senyuman yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sakamoto…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm-mm?"

Mutsu meraih pipi lelaki itu dan mengelusnya pelan. "Aku ingin ceritakan sesuatu,"

"Ceritakan saja. Oh, sebaiknya… kamu panggil aku Tatsuma saja. Namamu kan juga Sakamoto."

Mutsu tersenyum, dia terkikik kecil, "Baiklah. Tatsuma, apa sebuah mimpi itu… sesuatu yang telah terjadi… atau hanya imajinasi kita saja?"

Sakamoto memicingkan matanya. Dia memegang tangan mungil Mutsu yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Entah. Mungkin… bisa jadi keduanya. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kamu bermimpi sesuatu?"

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa itu?"

Mutsu menggeleng, dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Tatsuma… aku lelah. Kupikir aku akan tidur sebentar saja. Kurasa, aku belum yakin untuk menceritakannya," ujar Mutsu.

Sakamoto menghela napas pelan, "Ya, istirahatlah."

Dia menarik selimut, dan mengecup keningnya.

Sakamoto berbisik lagi,

" _Maaf_."

* * *

 ** _Juli, 2006_**

 ** _…_**

"Indah…"

"Iya kan?"

Dia tertawa lagi.

Aku memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

Berisik sekali. Tapi, entah mengapa aku merasa tenang. Sedikit. Dan melanjutkan melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa di hadapanku.

Gugusan bintang-bintang di galaksi besar, di mana kami tinggal di dalamnya.

Bima Sakti.

Dia menunjuk kepada sebuah bintang yang paling terang.

"Lihat yang paling terang itu. Itu adalah Vega. Si bintang tercerah…yang cerdas," ucapnya.

Lalu jarinya turun, menunjuk sebuah bintang terang namun ukurannya kecil, "Itu Deneb. Angsa putih nan cantik, konon katanya tarian angsanya memikat dewa-dewi,"

Dan berpindah lagi ke arah kanan, jarinya membentuk sebuah segitiga.

"Yang terakhir Altair. Bintang yang paling kuat. Dia diartikan sebagai elang, pelindung bagi kedua sahabatnya, Vega dan Deneb. Mereka adalah segitiga musim panas."

Aku hanya mendengarkannya sambil melihat bintang yang ia tunjuk. Langit semakin menggelap, dan gugusan bintang-bintang semakin banyak dan membentuk seperti kabut. Ya, itu Bima Sakti. Langit benar-benar cerah, hingga fenomena yang belum kutemui sebelumnya sangat menakjubkan seperti ini. Aku yakin, jika laki-laki di sampingku itu melihatku sambil nyengir.

"…Dan kau pasti sudah tahu kisah cinta Orihime dan Hikoboshi, bukan? Mereka terpisah, lalu si angsa Amanogawa mempertemukan mereka," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamku. Dia tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai bintang?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Karena, ruang angkasa itu tenang. Di sana… jika aku berada di sana, aku akan tenang dan nyaman. Bahagia setiap detik jantungku berdetak, dikelilingi bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Lalu menjelajahi planet."

Dia berceloteh panjang. Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya. Karena kulihat sorot matanya mulai layu.

"Oh… aku tidak bertanya alasannya, Kak. Tapi, keinginanmu itu bagaikan wasiat sebelum kau mati. Kau ingin abu mu dibuang ke ruang angkasa. Aku bisa lihat. Isi hatimu itu menyedihkan,"

Dia menggertakkan giginya, dia menatapku sewot, "Haaah!? Hei kata-katamu itu pedas banget sih! Apa salahya aku memberi tahu alasannya? Oh, bisakah kau jaga lidah tajammu, nona? Kau hampir memotong hatiku sekaligus nyawaku, dasar bodoh."

Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Kau sendiri mengatai orang yang baru kau temui itu bodoh, dasar bodoh."

Kami terdiam. Lalu melanjutkan kembali menatap langit. Eh, kalau dipikir lagi, kok aku da laki-laki itu bisa langsung akrab? Padahal harusnya aku bisa mengusirnya sebelum dia berada di sampingku.

Tapi, mungkin jika dia tidak datang, aku akan terus mendesah dan melamun. Mungkin benar aku akan kesurupan, karena berdiam diri di tempat tua ini. Dan mungkin, jika ia tidak datang, aku tidak menyadari adanya langit seindah ini, dan tidak mengenal segitiga musim panas; Altair, Vega, dan Deneb yang ia jelaskan tadi.

Secara tiba-tiba dia menarik lenganku. Aku menjerit.

"Apa-apaan sih!"

"Ini sudah pukul enam lewat. Kau tidak mau pulang? Lihat, gerbangnya sudah ditutup tuh!"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa, hah?!"

Aku dan dia berlari menuruni anak tangga. Dia terlihat waspada, dan menyuruhku menunduk ketika penjaga sekolah lewat dengan tatapan heran seperti mencari sesuatu seperti pencuri.

"Aku malas ditanya-tanya olehnya," bisiknya. Aku menggerutu.

"Ehm… namaku Sakamoto Tatsuma. Siapa namamu?"

Sekarang kita berdua sudah sampai di halaman belakang. Ada lubang cukup besar di pojok pagar tembok. Dia menyuruhku keluar lewat situ.

"Mutsu… panggil saja begitu."

Aku keluar dengan mudahnya. Dan dia sedikit kesusahan, dan meraih-raih rumput untuk menarik tubuhnya keluar.

"Mutsu? Hmm oke. Eh, bisa kau tarik tanganku?"

Aku meraih kedua lengannya, dan menariknya keluar.

"Wow, tak kusangka. Kau cukup kuat juga ya, hahaha!"

"Berhentilah tertawa," ucapku gusar.

Aku berjalan di samping kirinya.

Jalanan sepi. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Dan samar-samar suara klakson kereta berbunyi nyaring.

"Hei…Mutsu. Sepertinya, yah… ini hanya perasaanku saja sih. Sepertinya kita berdua sedang ada masalah ya?" tebaknya.

"Mana kutahu. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Wajahmu terlihat sedih,"

"Kau juga."

Kami berhenti di pertigaan. Di depan kami –palang pembatas kerta api tertutup. Suara bel nya berbunyi lagi.

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya tidak yakin, "Kata orang tua ku, aku tidak boleh menceritakan masalah pribadi kepada orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Ahahaha!"

Kereta melintas dengan cepat.

"Kau itu sengaja mendekatiku hanya untuk modal dusta saja kan?" tuduhku.

"Ahahahaha! Mana mau aku cari gebetan anak SMP. Gak level… dadamu juga rata."

Aku menendang betis kanannya, dan dia meringis kesakitan. Palangnya terbuka. Aku segera lari untuk menyebrang. Dia menyusul, lalu berhenti mengarah ke gang sebelah kanan.

"Sayang sekali kita berpisah di sini. Rumahku menuju arah ini. Kalau begitu… hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku membalasnya dengan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Lalu aku memerhatikan dia berjalan, hingga punggungnya tak terlihat lagi oleh mataku.

"Sakamoto Tatsuma…ya?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Yhaaa akhirnya balik juga ke fanfik ini wkwk. Kejam banget ya, baru dilanjutin. Iya, authornya emak pe'ak! Pukulin aja rame-rame wkwk.

Karena sedikit lagi authornya sibuk karena kuliah /cieh mahasiswa ceritanya hahahaha/ saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa bulan. Jadi, ya mohon maaf kalau kelanjutan ceritanya bakal lebih lama. Hiks…

Jadi… sbelum memulai kegiatan kuliah, Hoshi update satu chapter buat kali ini. Jadi ceritanya yang part terakghir di Juli 2006 itu flashback masa sekolahnya Sakamoto sama Mutsu. Gak penting sih sebenarnya, tapi berkaitan sama mimpinya si Mutsu. Yah begitulah, aku gak bisa berenti mikirin part terakhirnya sampe kebawa mimpi sendiri hahaha. Semoga suka ya sama chapter kali ini XD

Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu~


End file.
